


maggie pie

by roseydelano



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fame, Help, OC, Other, Wow, im having a crisis, omg, riverdale imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseydelano/pseuds/roseydelano
Summary: what’s that in the garden? oh lili, oh lili





	maggie pie

summer, 2019. 

there was a light breeze flowing from the south west, bringing along a bit of cool relief from the hot, humid day before us. lili has decided to go out for a walk, as she usually did every afternoon after shooting riverflop. today however was different. she didn’t know why. 

she had been walking for what seemed like kilometres, but had only been meters. her pedometer reading ‘0.024km’. “far”, she thought to herself striving to push forward to walk for atleast one kilometre. 

it reached 0.99km, as she approached a creature, it was a delicate black and white and was so dare i say, majestic. she knew what she had to do with it, so she walked over and took a photo. 

she had been studying the mythical creature for over 5 minutes now and didn’t notice it eagerly inching towards her until the creature was right near her hand, when she reached out for it to step on her finger, but no. it went onto her hands and ate her fucking eyeballs out lol rip liki reinvented


End file.
